Unexpected Guests: Prologue
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: The Titans are now older and Cyborg is fiddling with time in his newest invention. Opps...that was the on button! Now the Titans face their greatest challenge...trying not to reveal the future to 'themselves! Warning:contains Shoujo ai elements!


**Author's note**: Hello everyone- This is my first official story to be posted on FFnet! I'm so excited and I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it-

**Warning**: May contain violence(come on this is Teen Titans!) and romance of the shoujo ai variety! For those who don't know this means girl/girl fluffyness. So if you don't want to read it **DON'T! **Any flames on the subject will be promptly trashed and laughed at- You have been warned.

**Disclamer**: I do not own anything pertaining to the Teen Titans and am making no profit from this.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Sound effects 

On with the Show!

"What is it that you are doing Cyborg?"

"Hey Star! I'm just makin' a time and space machine."

So saying the 6'8" 20 year old chocolate skinned titan turned his head slightly from his new 'baby' towards Starfire and looked at her with his only real eye and asked, "Anything you need Star?"

Now just because he is half machine doesn't mean Cyborg can't and doesn't appreciate a fine female when he sees one, alien or otherwise. 'And Star is certainly fine!' thought Cyborg as he watched the 6'4" golden shinned alien girl shake her head making her red cinnabar hair fly.

Smiling her usual blinding smile, Starfire replied, "No thank you. I was just on my way out for a time." Smiling again, causing her emerald green eyes sparkle brighter than the sun, the alien girl took of thru the front doors.

"I will see you later! Goodbye!"

"Bye Star!"

Turning back to the project at hand Cyborg resumed connecting wires but his mind was elsewhere. Namely on the Titan member named Starfire.

The 18-year-old alien had certainly filled out as promised. Her bust was big, her legs were long, and her waist was trim. Not only that but her personality is as cheerful and loving as ever.

Her outfit hasn't changed too much; it just got a little bit smaller with less fabric and more metallic in appearance. But nobody complained at what they saw so it was never an issue.

'Man, it's too bad she's taken! Oh, well, if she's happy then tha's for the best.' Letting his mind drift a bit more, Cyborg failed to notice a person behind him wrapped in a large cloak with its hood up.

"Yeeeaaaaa!"

Cyborg jumped about 2 feet in the air and yelled when a small pale hand touched his shoulder and a quiet monotone said his name. Spinning around, Cyborg found Raven.

"What are you tryin' to do Rae! Make me malfunction from fright?"

"No. I just want to know where Starfire went." So saying, two milk white hands emerged from within the shadow of the deep blue cloak and pushed back the hood form the head. Shiny black/violet hair fell to about mid-back with a slight wave and piercing indigo eyes shown out of a pale face and locked with Cyborg's own deep brown and red ones.

Again Cyborg silently marveled at how filled out one of the female Titans is. Her 5'9" frame was nowhere near as developed as Starfire's, but still, this 18-year-old woman sorceress from Azarath turned just as many heads as the Tamaranean Princess.

Shaking his head a bit to focus his thoughts, Cyborg answered Raven's question. "She just went out for a while."

"Oh."

Cyborg jerked in surprise when Raven's face showed disappointment for just a second before it went back to its smooth emotionless state. Saying nothing else, Raven turned on her heels, which were clad in blue slip-on ankle boots and walked back into the tower, her jeweled belt flashing in the sunlight.

'Man she's got it BAD!' Cyborg chuckled at that thought then turned back to work. He had to finish a special feature to the machine that enables only certain people to be able to activate it.

Quite proud of this feature and anxious to make sure it works, Cyborg was, nonetheless, going to wait until he finishes the machine before he gets hair from everyone for the DNA scan so only the Titans will be able to use his 'baby.'

"Almost there…DONE! Alright!"

Cyborg jumped up and down celebrating his completion of his project when he was interrupted.

"Hey dude! Where's the party? You know no party is complete without THIS party animal!"

So proclaiming, the 5'8" green colored, green haired, and green-eyed 19-year-old teen boy changed into a monkey and began jumping around dancing.

He was soon caught in the arms of an 18-year-old woman with sunshine blonde hair and ocean blue eyes named Terra.

Keeping a hold of the green primate, Terra placed a kiss on the top of its head then released it. Cyborg watched and laughed as the money change from back to a human named Beast Boy before the green changeling melted into a puddle by the well developed earth-shaker's hiking boots.

"Hey BB, Terra!"

"Hi Cyborg! So what are you doing?"

Beckoning Terra over to give Beast Boy a chance to collect himself, the half mechanical human showed her his newly built gadget.

"Well, little lady, I have just finished construction on the first ever Earth Time and Space Machine!"

Question marks abounded. Sweatdropping, Cyborg explained.

"We can travel through time to any place we want!" "Oooooohhhh." "Aaawwweee." (and other various noises of fascination sounded.)

"Now that you two are here I need the others to come too so we can try my baby out!"

Suddenly BB popped up, having successfully pieced himself together. "I know where Robin and Raven are!"

Terra and Cyborg rolled their eyes and shook their heads. I mean, come on! Where else would those two particular Titans be?

Robin Training Room/Gym

Raven Her Room

Cyborg then asked his two friends if Starfire had returned from shopping. This time it was Terra who answered by shaking her head, making her blonde hair and silver goggles shimmer and shine in the sunlight coming in through the window.

In the next second there was an explosion coming from the other side of the garage. Immediately all three superheroes put up a defensive position with Terra on Cyborg's left glowing yellow ready to unleash her powers and Beast Boy on Cyborg's right, next to the glowing Sonic Cannon, braced to change to suit the situation. Above their heads the red of the alarm flashed and sounded a high pitch, piercing scream, guaranteed to disturb ever the most noisy of days, aka: Video Game Night.


End file.
